Rubble Trouble Moscow
Rubble Trouble Moscow is the third installment of the Rubble Trouble series, released on December 21st 2011. It is Nitrome's second winter game of the year, as well as likely the last game of 2011. The game takes place in Moscow, Russia. Controls Mouse - Use tools Gameplay The second sequel of Rubble Trouble plays the same as the previous games, the player has some tools with varying ammo and has to use the tools to destroy abandoned buildings. Money is earned for every brick destoryed. Destroying nearby civilian buildings causes loss of gained money, and usually losing the level. Each level has a set amount of money the player has to earn, in early levels being less than the amount of money the player can gain on the level. Running out of tools to use or not being able to meet the set amount of money causes a game over. Levels Level 1 enS4YaOdme4 tools: 2 NITRO Level 2 qAFfYX-FDJY tools: INFINITY TANK, INFINITY GARB Level 3 ZDzN9DBS04w tools: INFINITY MANGET Level 4 _y0aiCkAKt4 tools: 2 DRIIL 1 MOLTOV Level 5 hzhgoXHnTd8 tools: 1 MANGET 2 TANK Level 6 NNCNJ0hjEbA tools: 2 NITRO Level 7 KjS38wSp6dM tools: 3 MULTI NITRO Level 8 rbpiIwL_ABc tools: 1 AIR STRIKE 1 MULTI NITRO 1 BARRIER Level 9 5qPZDsJuiBE tools: 1 MANGET 3 NITRO Level 10 Oq-zw3qsKNE tools: 4 MOLTOV Level 11 LixKLad2ODA Level 12 dnOgehA6Q1Q Level 13 IrQi6vDUhJU Level 14 R9V7jImwv7I Level 15 QBtkX3RIs84 Level 16 zc-OTrVgrf8 Level 17 QSQ8kTtSp28 Level 18 OIzRXyzJdIo Level 19 aVJU6lzEDjY Level 20 UwqVcRa7tBs Ending Tools Along with tools from the past two games some new tools were introduced. Past tools *Nitro *Drill *Grabber *Multi Nitro *Minigame New tools *Tank - This makes creates a huge explosion which destroys anything in the blast radius. *Magnet - This tool is attached to the helicopter attracts metal to it. *Molotov - This tool burns wood and will stop when it runs out of wood. *Rocket Man - This tool can't destroy building itself, but you can use it to push objects. *Thruster - Thruster is used to push an object in a direction. Glitches Level 1 Glitch Sometimes if the player starts level 1, and hasn't played it yet, they will come to the background of the game with a box reading "Press Space Bar to deselect tools", and "Skip" at the bottom of the level. The player is unable to play the game at this point, and has to refresh the page. Same level next level glitch If the player completes level 3, progressing to level four will bring the player to level 4, except level 4 is an exact copy of level 3. Announcements December 16th, 2011 The name of the "second winter game" Nitrome mentioned in previous posts was revealed to be a Rubble Trouble game. The game is said to be released next week (between December 18th and 24th). Nitrome revelaed an image of the game, and also told fans they could try to guess where the game would take place on their Facebook and Twitter pages. Trivia * Many fans guessed that the game would take place in Moscow, Russia, as seen by the buildings in the background. * Many fans thought that Test Subject Blue was the Nitrome's second game to have two sequels, but that is wrong. * This game is the Nitrome's second winter game to have two sequels. The first is Ice Breaker. Category:Rubble Trouble Category:Sequels Category:Winter Games Category:Main Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games